On the road to darkness
by Thatfangirl78
Summary: Just a dialovers AU of sorts, takes during the anime's episode 3. In the bathroom scene with Shu.


Sighing as I walked into the bathroom, I barely noticed how steamy the air was until I saw the figure in the bathtub. _Crap_, I thought a bit panicked, _I knocked I'm sure of it and I didn't hear anyone. Why didn't he say anything_? The person in question was the tall blonde hair boy, who gave off a nonchalant and slight lazy air. He was lying in the tub, which was about half full, fully clothed. It was an odd sight and I was sure how to take it, on one hand it was good that she didn't catch him naked but on other hand it was just weird.

I waited for a moment to see if he'd respond but he seemed to either not notice me or not care that I was there. I got the feeling It was probably more of the latter. I got slightly irritated at the thought of being ignored and finally spoke up. "Shu~san…" his eyes instantly opened at the sound of his voice and without turning his head he looked at me. I froze for a moment, a little bit intimidated but put on a brave face and continues" Uhh why are you taking a bath with your clothes on?" My voice was slight shaky under his intense gaze but I thought I was able to make it sound like I had composure.

I heard him sigh for moment as he looked up at the ceiling, for a moment I thought he wouldn't answer. However a small smug smile formed on his face and he said" What were you expecting to see me naked?" Taken aback by this I could help but gasp, I could feel my face heat up," Of course not, I instantly shot back, why I would want to do that." I swear all of these vampires are perverted.

He chuckled lightly and his smile grew, he was messing with me. "I only asked, I added irritated, because I thought it was weird. I mean I'm not sure how vampires do things but…" I trailed off when I realized he was laughing a little louder now, I didn't know where I was going with that but I felt stupid for rambling on like that.

Emotionally exhausted I sighed, _at least he hasn't attacked me, _and I thought looking at him. The laughter stopped and he closed his eyes. As weird as he might seem he seemed to be one of the nicer ones. Hopefully, I remember when I first got here after running up to the stairs and realizing I was cornered. I looked for a room that I could hide in or possible a window I could try and escape from. Some seemed to pull me into a room with a broken lock and after exploring a bit I found a book that had a picture of my father and me as a baby in it. The book itself looked like a diary of some kind that was kept by my father, it said I was adopted.

Shock by the sudden news I didn't even notice that they were approaching. They all appeared from before, it seemed like a completely hopeless situation. Laito and Ayato had me cornered while kanato was on his way to join. Reiji was explaining my situation and suburu was getting angry at his roundabout explaining. At the time I wasn't sure what Shu was doing but as I struggled to get away from Laito and Ayato, I suddenly heard something shatter. Everyone stopped moving and looked towards the noise. It was Shuu, he dropped a painting, _Oops I didn't mean to_ is all he said before turning again. I wasn't sure if he did it for my sake or if he really did just do it on accident, but it was a small gesture I appreciated even if it only added temporary relief.

I smile just a bit at the memory, it was a small one that gave me just a glimmer of hope for my situation. I felt like I should thank him and even though this isn't the likeliest of situations it was probably best to get it out of the way now then later. So not wanting to push my luck I walked up to him, his eyes shot up the moment I was near.

His eyes focused on me, and a small smile formed, "Do you want to join?" he asked in an amused tone. Holding back my urge to grimace, I took a breath before saying," Thank you". A confused look spread across his face and before he could say a response I continue "That distraction that you caused when I was in trouble, thank you for that." I smiled warmly at him and he seemed to lose interest because he turned back towards the ceiling," That huh? It wasn't really anything"

I figured that but I felt like there some intent to help me even if only a little. "That's fine, another confused look spread across his face but he didn't turn to look at me, even if it was completely on accident it showed me that maybe not everyone in this house is bad." Saying that I grabbed his head, hoping to convey my sincerity.

He looked at me and he grimaced, he made a pained face. Shocked I wondered what happened, before I could say his name however he pulled me suddenly into the bathtub. Confused and flustered I looked at him, he was glaring at me intensely. Fear and desperation started to rise inside me, I could feel the bloodlust coming from him. I cursed myself for letting my guard down just because he seemed nice.

"Give me your blood," his voice was stern and commanding and snapped me out of my bewilderment. Going into panic mode I scrambled towards the edge of the tub but he quickly grabbed me and pulled me into a strong embrace. I struggled and shouted, "No! Let me go"

Ignoring my protest, he leaned down so that he was right next to me my ear and whispered,  
"Be quiet, you're too noisy." Before I could protest some more my breath hitched as I felt his fangs plunge into my neck. I groaned, no matter how many times this happens it's always horribly painful. Instinctively I grabbed on to shu's pant leg and squeezed, I needed to find some kind of solace to go along with the pain. He didn't seem to mind as he let his fangs linger inside me, as I was hoping he would finished soon he pulled back breathing heavily.

I started to breathe in and out franticly as if I had been holding in a breath for a long time, I sudden relief washed over me as the pain started to subside. I started to feel slightly emotionally exhausting again and sat there dazed for a moment. I felt stupid for assuming he would be different than the others despite him being someone who could only see me as food.

Suddenly I heard him chuckle and he leaned down. I tensed and he whispered," What a dirty girl, getting excited from being bitten like that" Surprised, I instantly shot back with "No way, there's no way anyone could excited from something so painful."

He said" Is that so?" in an amused tone before tightening his grip on me and licking the area where he bit me. The wound was still fresh and was bleeding, his rough tongue glided over the newly formed hole. Something like this should have soothed the wound but it only hurt for some reason. Not as much as being bitten but it was enough to make my teeth clench.

Then he start sucking on the area and I unintentionally let out a moan. I gasped when I realized what I had done and he stopped to whisper, "Are you sure?" before plunging into the same spot again. My grip tightened on his pants again and my mind was wheeling. I didn't understand why I would do that nothing about this was pleasurable and I couldn't help but what wonder what was happening to me.


End file.
